The Pink Test
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Because it's no more ridiculous than a "red test."  Annie must conquer one final challenge to earn her full-on officer credentials.  Enter Sarah Walker.  Femmeslash, Annie/Sarah


_A/N: And now it's time for another fic from the least popular member of The Cabal/Castle Inanity Bloggers (and I have the stats to back this claim up =P). So this is a birthday present for my buddy __**mxpw**__. Yeah, I can't keep a secret, so he got sneak peaks of this the entire time I was writing it, but hopefully that won't spoil it too much for him. It may not be as smutty as he might have hoped, but I just didn't feel like smut was the way to go with this one. And I had a lot of story to tell without having to do an intricate sex scene, which is odd for me, haha. Anyway, __**FEMSLASH **__warnings certainly apply here, but there's nothing too graphic. Still, if you don't like same-sex couplings, please click away now. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Covet Affairs, but if I owned both of them, Sarah and Annie would share much more than a last name. I'm just saying. :)_

_

* * *

_

**The Pink Test**

"Annie?"

Annie Walker, rookie CIA officer jumped when she heard the familiar voice of her boss. "Um, yeah Joan?" she answered.

"I thought we had a deal," Joan continued. "You weren't going to overwork yourself, and I wasn't going to mandate anymore time off for you. Isn't that what we agreed?"

Annie slumped in her chair. It _was_ getting kind of late, and Joan _had_ told her to relax more. Still, there were things that needed to get done, and Annie was a doer. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I just have two more things to finish, then I'll—"

"Don't bother," Joan cut her off. "I have an assignment for you. You know, if you _have_ to work."

Annie perked up a bit. An assignment sounded fantastic. "I'm all ears."

"Good," Joan said, slapping a folder down on the desk in front of Annie. Annie instinctively opened it to see what was inside. She was greeted by a picture of a very pretty—no, make that ridiculously gorgeous blonde.

"It's come to my attention that, through no fault of your own—or mine, for that matter, that an important part of your training was ignored," Joan continued as Annie studied the folder she'd been provided. "This is your mark, Sarah Walker."

"So what, she's some foreign national? Terrorist ties? Oh! Or is this another hacker chick? What, you want me to make her an offer—"

"First, she's domestic. In fact, she's a fellow CIA officer," Joan said.

"Is she rogue?" Annie asked, confused. "You want me to find out what she knows?"

"No" Joan said. "She's just in town on business. And all I want from you is—"

"Are you giving Annie her Pink Test?"

Both women turned their head to see Auggie Anderson enter the room. For a blind guy, he certainly seemed to see everything that was going on around him. But wait, what was a "Pink Test?"

"What's a Pink Test?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Joan answered Auggie first. "And basically, the Pink Test is the final hurdle to being a true CIA officer."

"Yeah, you're not a part of the CIA until you've slept with Sarah Walker," Auggie added.

"Wait," Annie said. "You want me to _sleep_ with her? That's the assignment?"

"That's the assignment," Joan said. "And believe me, it's a good one. Damn good." Joan got this far off, dreamy look in her eyes. Frankly, it made Annie uncomfortable, so she tried to ignore it.

"But I wouldn't even know where to start!" Annie said. "I mean, yeah, we all experimented in college, but I've never really gone trolling for women before. How am I supposed to—"

"It's much easier than you'd think," Auggie said. "Especially for you. Just buy her a drink, play with your hair while you're talking with her—"

"And make sure she gets a clear view of your ass," Joan added. "God, that ass? She'll be putty in your hands in no time."

"True," Auggie said. "Not that I've seen your ass, for obvious reasons, but from what I've felt…" Auggie shook his head as if to clear away the visual imagery. "Anyway, I didn't have anything close to your tools to work with on _my_ Pink Test."

"So how'd you pull it off?" Annie asked.

"I had to buy her two drinks," Auggie said.

* * *

**That night…**

Annie sat in a dark corner of the bar and watched her mark. She waited until this Sarah Walker was almost done with her drink, then she knew it was time to make her move, so heaving a deep sigh, and preparing herself to do something out of her comfort zone, Annie stood and strode as confidently as she could over to the booth where Sarah Walker sat alone.

"This seat taken?" Annie asked once she arrived.

The other woman didn't answer right off. She didn't even look up from the table as she swirled her nearly empty drink (mostly ice cubes now) around in front of her. Then Sarah sucked her teeth and finally she peered over her drink and made eye contact with Annie. Annie nearly gasped. Damn. The photos really didn't do this girl justice. She was possibly the most gorgeous creature Annie had ever seen.

"Or, um, if you're busy—"

"No," Sarah said. She sighed. "Sit if you want. I'm almost done anyway."

Annie did as she was asked. She sat across from Sarah, and the other woman's penetrating faze caused Annie to squirm in her seat almost immediately. Almost made her trip over her opening line, but somehow she managed.

"So, I saw you across the bar and—do I know you from somewhere?" Annie had her best ditzy girl voice working. It was always her go-to persona when she wanted to seem non-threatening.

Only, despite the tone of her voice, her words had clearly put Sarah on edge. Annie noticed the the other woman's muscles tense. She tried to put on a fake smile, but it was too tight, too controlled. Damn, this wasn't starting off well.

"I don't know, do you know me...?"

"Annie," she added, assuming Sarah wanted her name.

"Right, Annie. I'm Sarah, and I'm pretty sure we've never met."

Annie knew she was about two seconds from having Sarah punch her and run out of the bar. She had to put her at ease, somehow. Well, she could always admit she was CIA. So Annie leaned in close and whispered to her companion.

"Are you coming to the toga party?"

It was a code. A means for CIA officers to identify themselves to one another in the field, and Sarah relaxed right away, which was a relief to Annie. Part one of the battle was over, at least. And from what Joan told her, once part one (getting her to talk) was complete, it was pretty much down hill from there.

"So, can I buy you another drink?" Annie asked.

Sarah seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment. Too long, in fact. Annie knew she was going to say no, so when Sarah declined, she was already planning her next move.

"Come on," Annie urged. "You look like you could use at least _one_ more drink. And I could use someone to talk to."

Annie knew she was going out on a limb, hoping the other woman was a sympathetic soul. But her risk paid off. Sarah's features softened noticeably, and she began to nod.

Still, sympathy, and a desire for sex were two completely different things, and Annie's mission was clear. The drink was on the way, so it was time to seal the deal. What was it Joan said? _Make sure she gets a clear view of your ass_. Well, Annie knew she had a fantastic ass. Hell, all the squats and lunges she did daily, there should be monks worshiping at the alter that was her backside.

"Here, just let me get some money out of my purse," Annie said, as innocently as possible.

She'd worn her favorite dress. It was tight, and long-sleeved, short, and it showed off every curve she had without giving away her rather flat chest. Most importantly, it hugged her ass like a long-lost friend.

While she was bending over, Annie managed to glance back over her shoulder just a bit, and she was delighted to see Sarah Walker openly staring at her bottom. She smirked to herself, and had to fight off the urge to laugh or even mutter a quick "gotcha." No, she had to be professional about all of this if she wanted to complete her mission. Oh, and she wanted to complete her mission. For more than one reason.

"So, you just get back stateside?" Annie asked as she turned back around. She nearly laughed again at the way Sarah quickly tore her eyes away from their previous location.

"Um, yeah. Short op in Zurich. I've been away from field work for awhile, so the Agency is kind of trying to ease me back into it."

"Ah, well I'm kind of new to this myself," Annie admitted. "In fact, they pulled me off the Farm early."

Sarah studied her for a moment, and Annie was beginning to grow uncomfortable until Sarah finally spoke. "Language expert?" Sarah asked.

That was really getting annoying. It's like everyone _knew_ the deal with her right away. Did she really look that old? She couldn't pass for a girl in her early 20s anymore? That was kind of depressing.

"Yeah, that's why they brought me in. Why'd they bring you in?"

Sarah seemed to pale just a bit under Annie's questioning, but she hid it well. She took a large pull off her freshly refilled glass and refocused on Annie. "Long story, but let's just say I possessed the right skill set."

Annie knew when to stop pushing. And it wasn't like it was her job to get information from Sarah. She was interested in getting something completely different.

"Fine, we'll leave it at that," Annie said. "So, you ever-"

"Look," Sarah said, cutting her off. "I don't like hanging out in bars all night. You busy, or waiting on someone?"

"Um, no, why do you ask?" Annie said.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, I like talking to you, but I figured hey, why do this here? I have a room upstairs. We can go talk there, if you're interested."

Oh, Annie was interested. And apparently Joan was right. This mission was looking easier by the second.

They walked a comfortable distance apart to the elevators, but once inside, Sarah moved much closer to Annie. For some reason, it suddenly became much more real. She was going to have _sex_. With a _woman_!

She wasn't sure how she should be excited or nervous about that. Which, there was no rule that said she had to choose, which was good, because she was both. She was nervous because, well, she hadn't been with another woman since college, and back then it was all experimentation, and it didn't matter how good it was or anything, because no one knew any better. But this Sarah Walker was experienced, so Annie knew she could make a total fool of herself.

But then there was the excitement. It had been a long time since Annie got some. After Ben and Sri Lanka, she'd kind of gone into a shell. Then there was her CIA training, and fraternization was strictly off-limits on the Farm. And if Annie was anything, she was a stickler for protocol.

So, yeah, she was finally going to get laid again. And from what Joan said, it was going to be good. Wait, did that mean Joan slept with Sarah? Annie really didn't know how to feel about that. She'd never really thought of Joan as a sexual being, but Sarah Walker was opening so many doors to her.

And speaking of opening doors, the doors to the elevator slid open, and before Annie could think on her situation further, Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lift.

The sudden contact made Annie feel all tingly. Sarah's hand was warm and soft, and it engulfed Annie's own much small hand.

Annie looked down at their fingers which were threaded together as Sarah pulled her down the hallway, and that's the first time she noticed it. A bright, shiny diamond ring on Sarah's left hand. What the hell? She'd been ordered to sleep with someone that belonged to someone else?

"Um, Sarah," Annie said, tugging back against Sarah's forward momentum.

Sarah sighed and came to a halt. She turned to face Annie. "Yeah?"

"Your ring," she began. "Are you married?"

"Engaged," Sarah corrected her. "Just before my last mission, my fiance proposed."

"So, um, you're taking me back to your hotel room..."

Sarah sighed once again. "Look, let's not beat around the bush here. I'm your pink test, right?"

Annie was sure her jaw was hanging open. She was sure the shock shown in her eyes. But there was really nothing she could do about it. "Um, I don't know what to-"

"You don't have to say anything," Sarah cut her off. "We've all been there. It's part of being a spy. Seduce a female operative. And I've been a part of this many times over."

"But what about your fiance?" Annie asked.

"Look," Sarah said. "He knows what I do for a living. He knows there are certain _things_ I have to do for the job. And does it bother me? Yeah, a little. But at least you're hot."

"You think I'm hot?" Annie asked shyly.

Sarah chuckled. "You have an amazing ass," she said. "Which, you know that. I mean, damn, you may as well have climbed up onto my table and put it in my face."

Annie blushed. She hadn't meant to be that obvious, but at least Sarah wasn't holding it against her. If anything, Sarah seemed to enjoy the show she'd put on.

"Anyway, yeah, I can take the ring off until we're done. Or, if it turns you on—and if it does, I'm not judging—I can leave it on. It's your call. But I'm not going to let you fail your pink test because of _my_ hangups."

It was the nicest thing anyone had said to her since she joined the Agency. Sarah Walker was like a saint. A really sexy, kind of slutty saint.

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Don't thank me yet," Sarah said salaciously. "You haven't even seen the best part yet."

Two hours later, Annie knew exactly what Sarah had meant. Not that she had a lot to compare it to, save a few awkward encounters with a couple of her best friends in college, but Sarah Walker had to be one of the greatest same-sex lays on Earth. And lying next to a naked Sarah Walker in the afterglow was almost like having a heavenly being in bed with her. She was so beautiful, and perfect.

"Gah," Annie said, for maybe the tenth time since the liaison ended. "That was, just, _wow_."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Sarah said nonchalantly. "So, you gonna stick around here all night, or do you think you should report back that your mission was a success?"

"Can't move right now," Annie said. "My limbs feel like jelly." She paused. "I think you broke me."

Sarah laughed throatily. "Yeah, I get that a lot, too."

* * *

**Four Days Later...**

Annie was in a strange place, nearly a week after passing her pink test. She was proud of herself that now, she'd completed all of her training, and she was a full-fledged officer of the Central Intelligence Agency. And she was still walking on clouds from one of the best sexual encounters she'd ever had. But a part of her was sad that it was just a one-time thing. God, what she wouldn't give to have just one more time...

"Annie?"

Damn, Joan had snuck up on her again. She really had to get her head out of the clouds.

"Um, yes Joan?"

"I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since your final test," Joan began, "but first of all, congratulations on passing."

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Now for the news."

"News?" Annie asked.

"Now that your training is complete, we're assigning you a partner," Joan explained.

"A partner?"

That surprised Annie. She kind of thought she'd work alone. All of her assignments to date had been solo-ops, so she'd come to expect that to be the norm.

"Well, an experienced officer requested you personally, and we always try to keep our veterans happy," Joan said.

"Annie?" another female voice asked. A familiar voice.

"Sarah?"

"Looks like we're going to be partners," Sarah said with a smile. "Let's just hope you can keep up, yeah?"

Annie honestly didn't know if she _could_ keep up with Sarah Walker. Who the hell could? But one thing was for sure.

"I can't wait to try."

* * *

_A/N: So that's my birthday gift to the awesome __**mxpw**__. Hopefully it wasn't TOO much of a disappointment. Oh, and I hope everyone else dug it, too. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
